honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Every Tim Burton Movie
Honest Trailers - Every Tim Burton Movie is the 288th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell,''' Joe Starr,' Lon Harris '''and' Danielle Radford. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. Taking the form of a career retrospective episode, it parodies the 18 films directed by Tim Burton during his career, from Pee-wee's Big Adventure (1985) to Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016). The video is 5 minutes 54 seconds long. It was published on March 26, 2019, to coincide with the theatrical release of the live action remake of Dumbo (2019), directed by Tim Burton. It has been viewed over 1.5 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Every Tim Burton Movie on YouTube "Enter the mystical world of Tim Burton which consists entirely of the suburbs, a lonely house sitting on a hill, or a lonely house on a hill overlooking the suburbs." '~ Honest Trailers - Every Tim Burton Movie'' Script '''Jon Bailey: From director Tim Burton, 20th Century Fox, Disney, Warner Bros. logos who never met a studio title he can‘t darken. The Weinstein Company logo Okay, this one didn’t need much help. Comes a filmography that spans four different decades, multiple genres, and 10,000 pounds of white pancake makeup. Ah! My Eyes! IT’S SO BRIGHT! Every Tim Burton Movie Put on your best striped suit and enter the mystical world of Tim Burton, which consists entirely of the suburbs, a lonely house sitting on a hill, or a lonely house on a hill overlooking the suburbs. And meet a Tim Burton protagonist: a pale loner cast out by society and/or their family, looking for acceptance and/or revenge. Watch as they relive their tragic past through flashbacks. multiple clips of tragic flashbacks while zany music plays Willy Wonka: '"I’m sorry. I was having a flashback." '''Mr. Teavee: '"These “flashbacks” happen often?" 'Willy Wonka: '"Increasingly..." Attend fancy parties, share the screen with a horror icon or an actor playing a horror icon. Fall in love with an ethereal blonde, 'Jonas Fogg: '"I keep the blondes in here." And finally overcome their terrible parents. 'Franklin Portman: '"He was a wonderful grandpa, but not such a great dad, y'know?" 'Will Bloom: '"After that night I didn’t speak to my father again for three years." 'Barnabas Collins: '"Your parents deserve to boil in hell’s everlasting sulfur." All while dealing with an antagonist that’s probably wealthy, overweight, or... both! 'Francis Buxton: '"You’ll be sorry, Pee-wee Herman!" Geez, what did fat rich people do to this guy? Journey into the mind of a director, who’s constantly journeying into his own mind. 'Interviewer 1: '"Can we do some kind of Freudian analysis of you could figure out where this comes from?" 'Tim Burton: '"Ehh, you can try." (laughs) As he uses tens of millions of studio dollars to exorcise his childhood demons. 'Interviewer 2: '"How strange were you as a child?" From traumatizing memories... 'Tim: '"At school nobody seemed to really like me." kids laughing ...to childhood fears. 'Tim: '"I remember certain clowns." (Montage of clowns laugh maniacally) 'The Joker (Jack Nicholson): '"Wait until they get a load of me." Soggybottom points a gun at Edward Bloom 'Edward Bloom: '"No, wait!" Soggybottom shoots him To the least surprising fact about Tim Burton. 'Tim: '"I love skeletons." burst out Okay, skeletons make sense. But, what is it with Tim Burton and mouths? of disgusting mouth clips. False teeth land on the ground and chatter 'Tim: '"I’ve been lucky to make movies because I feel like I get to work out all of my psychological problems." laughs Oh, sure. I have a yard full of dead trees and the city comes by. But, Tim Burton does it, and it’s "art". So, before you see latest circus-themed creation (Dumbo), relive the films of a director who gave birth to the big-screen bat (''Batman''), directed one of the most iconic comedies of the 80’s (Beetlejuice), one of the strangest dramas of the 90’s (Ed Wood), helped keep the art of stop-motion animation alive, and... also made these movies [shows title cards for '[[Honest Trailer - Planet of the Apes (2001)|''Planet of the Apes]], '''Charlie and The Chocolate Factory', Alice in Wonderland'' and Dark Shadows]. (Epic Voice Guy coughs) But, it’s still best remembered for a film that he didn’t even direct (The Nightmare Before Christmas). Oogie Boogie: '"What?!" '''Jack Skellington: '"What’s this? What’s this?" It’s... not a Tim Burton movie, that’s for sure. Probably Starring: Pale-Faced Johnny Depp; Lisa Marie (1992-2001); Helena Bonham Carter (2001-2014); Lisa Marie and Helena Bonham Carter Awkwaaaard; Fear of Commitment of people rejecting marriages; Graveyards; Old Gnarled Trees; Contraptions clips of machinery; Severed Hands clips of hands; Spinning Around clips of people spinning; Fairs and Carnivals people flown away from hi-strikers; Scary Faces clips of frightening faces; A Witch clips of witches; and Models [shows clips of models of places, culminating in Beetlejuice kicking over a model tree. '''Beetlejuice: "Nice *f***ing model!" Beetlejuice squeezes his groin. Honk, honk!]. designed multiple honest titles to mimic the films of Tim Burton's career.]] Every Tim Burton Movie 18 movies and this guy still only made one sequel? (Batman Returns) Where’s Beetlejuice 2? Bigger Fish? Bigger Eyes? Miss Peregrine‘s Other Home For Peculiar Children? Alice in Wonderland Tw- Oh, they made that one, didn’t they? [Alice Through The Looking Glass] (lip smack) Good call, Burton. You do you, man. Trivia * This is Honest Trailers' third career retrospective. The others are Every Wes Anderson Movie and Every Christopher Nolan Movie. * In the associated episode of Honest Trailers Commentaries, writer/producer Dan Murrell said before reviewing all Tim Burton's movies, he expected the team's take to be that Burton's original movies were great and his later films were lackluster. However, after watching all 18 Tim Burton-directed films, Murrell arrived at a different take. That is, he realized how deeply each of Burton's films reflected his inner psychological issues, especially those that affected him during childhood. * The team considered doing an Honest Trailer for Disney's original animated Dumbo (1941) to coincide with the release of the live-action remake. However, they didn't have a strong take on the film, apart from commenting on the often dubious content that Disney put out at the time. They decided they had already used that take in their Honest Trailer for The Jungle Book (1967). * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several Tim Burton films, including Batman (1989), Alice in Wonderland, Planet of the Apes (2001), and Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas ('Note: Despite the title, Burton only produced the film, Henry Sellick directed it.). Watch the full Honest Trailers Commentary on YouTube Reception '''''Honest Trailers - Every Tim Burton Movie has a 98.6% approval rating from YouTube viewers. The AV Club noted that "Burton seems like an easy target for Honest Trailers, but to be fair, he kind of brought it on himself." Slate made similar a similar remark, describing that Tim Burton's films as "long-hanging fruit" for Screen Junkies. The site wrote, "Spanning multiple genres, decades, and pale-faced Johnny Depp performances, Burton’s movies are both varied and consistently odd, perfect fodder for the Honest Trailer treatment." Many sites appreciated the video for highlighting several Burtonesque tropes. Neatorama observed Tim Burton is known for reusing certain tropes, writing, "It's to the point where you could easily figure out that Burton directed a film even if you entered the theater with no advance knowledge after the opening credits, just by the way it feels. Screen Junkies has picked out the elements that make up that Burton feeling and lays them all out in this Honest Trailer." Britt Hayes of the AV Club joked that viewers would be able to "use this Honest Trailer to put together a Tim Burton Bingo card, featuring squares like “graveyard” and “contraptions” and “skeletons.” The free space is obviously for “circus stuff." Screen Rant wrote "As this video points out, there are a lot of elements that show up in Burton's work again and again (and again), ranging from skeletons and clothing with black-and-white stripes to witches, suburbia, and Johnny Depp lathered in pale facial makeup. Arguably, this is a big part of the reason why so many of Burton's movies from the 2000s and 2010s especially have struggled to leave a lasting impression on audiences, all talk of box office success aside. While films like Beetlejuice were visually innovative and tonally unique when they hit theaters, the director's output has started to blur together in more recent years." The Mary Sue made a similar comment, writing, "The brilliance of Honest Trailers shines forth as they lay out their case for every Tim Burton movie boiling down to essentials that were once innovative and are now often all too predictable." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title Design: Robert Holtby Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr, Lon Harris & Danielle Radford Produced by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr & Max Dionne Edited by Kevin Williamsen Assistant Editor: Emin Bassavand External links * '‘Every Tim Burton Movie’ Gets An Honest Trailer Ahead of Dumbo '- Screen Rant article * 'Every Tim Burton movie gets the Honest Trailers treatment '- Stack article * 'Screen Junkies Tackle Every Tim Burton Movie in Epic “Honest Trailer” '- Dread Central article * 'An Honest Trailer for Every Tim Burton Movie ' - Neatorama article * 'Watch the Honest Trailer for Every Tim Burton Movie '- Epicstream article * 'Please enjoy this Honest Trailer for every Tim Burton movie ever '- AV Club article * 'Honest Trailers Takes on Every Tim Burton Movie Ever: Four Decades and All the White Face Paint '- SlashFilm article * 'Tim Burton’s Entire Body of Work Only Needs One Honest Trailer '- Slate article * 'This Great New Honest Trailer Takes on Every Tim Burton Movie Ever Made '- Geek Tyrant article * 'On-Point “Every Tim Burton Movie” Honest Trailer Stars Many Pale Outcast Protagonists '- The Mary Sue article * 'Honest Trailer For Every Tim Burton Movie '- The Interrobang article * '“Honest Trailers” shines a darkly comic light on Tim Burton’s dark back catalogue '- The Poke article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Tim Burton Category:Career retrospective Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Comedy Category:Horror Category:Fantasy Category:Supernatural Category:Season 12 Category:Warner Bros. Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:20th Century Fox Category:Disney Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Walt Disney Pictures